Kingdom Remnant
by AnimeMasterDub
Summary: The Salem war is over and Salem has been defeated but, even though the war has ended the aftermath remained. (Summary is a work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover. I hope you like it. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

 **Kingdom Remnant**

 **Chapter 1**

After the Salem war, the world of Remnant is finally at peace for the most part. During the final battle of the war, team RWBY along with the members of team JNPR (minus Pyrrha Nikos) defeated both Cinder Fall and Salem ending the war. When Cinder was defeated a miracle happened. Pyrrha was brought back to life by the fall maiden powers since she was meant to be the fall maiden. Beacon Academy has been rebuilt. Ozpin somehow survived the destruction of Beacon and is now running the academy as he did before the Salem war. The members of team RWBY and team JNPR are now in their third year at Beacon. But even though the Salem war has ended the aftermath from the war remained. The Grimm became more hostile than before and to make matters worse creatures of darkness called Heartless started to appear. The people of Remnant have heard about the heartless from ancient stories about the past before but assumed they were a myth because they have not seen the heartless in Remnant until now. They also thought the legendary weapon that is needed to defeat the heartless known as the keyblade and the wielders of the weapon were a myth as well.

 _ **Beacon Academy, Remnant**_

It was Monday morning at Beacon academy. Ruby Rose was just getting up to get ready for school. Ruby was now getting dressed into her school uniform since she already brushed her teeth and took a shower. After she got her uniform on she took a look at herself in the mirror. Since her first year at Beacon, Ruby has matured. Her hair was now at chin length (almost as long as her motherSummer Rose's hair) and her figure was the same as her sister, Yang's figure.

During the time Ruby was in the shower the rest of her team was getting ready as well. When all four members of the team were ready they all left their dorm room and headed to class.

During the first couple of classes with professors that aren't usually seen like Professor Peach, Ruby wasn't really paying attention because she had something else on her mind. Team RWBY was now in the cafeteria with Team JNPR eating lunch. Nora was talking about a exaggerated story of hers while Ren was explaining the actual details that Nora was exaggerating about.

Ruby was still lost in thought about what she had on her mind all day. The rest of Ruby's team and Team JNPR noticed so Jaune decided to ask what was on her mind. "What are you thinking about Ruby?," Jaune asked with concern.

"Just thinking about the heartless and the legendary weapon that is needed to defeat them," Ruby replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"You mean about the keyblade?,"Blake asked to confirm. Ruby just replied with a nod.

"But the keyblade is just a myth," Weiss said with a sharp tone in her voice.

"No the keyblade has to be real since the heartless are real. My mom told me the stories about the keyblade wielders when I was little," Ruby stated.

"I heard those stories too sis," Yang said, "but it is time to face facts. If keyblade wielders really exist wouldn't they be here by now to take care of the heartless."

"Don't be so sure Long," Ozpin said who walked into the cafeteria and heard the conversation.

"Professor Ozpin you believe that keyblade wielders actually exist, don't you?" Ruby asked with concern and worry.

"I can not confirm or deny whether they exist or not," Ozpin replied, "but if you believe they exist you may find them maybe what you are looking for will find you." Ruby smiled, satisfied with Professor Ozpin's answer. Team RWBY and Team JNPR both continued eating their lunch.

 _ **Yen Sid's Tower, Twilight Town**_

 __Meanwhile, Sora the keyblade's chosen one was returning to Yen Sid's Tower from his training after he failed the Mark of Mastery Exam. He was there because Master Yen Sid had summoned him for a mission.

Sora walked into Yen Sid's office where Yen Sid was standing behind his desk looking out the window. "You summoned me, Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Master Yen Sid replied, " I have summoned you for another mission in another world called Remnant."

"Are the heartless attacking this world?," Sora asked with concern.

"Yes but the heartless aren't the only concern," Yen Sid said answering Sora's question. "This world is plagued by creatures called Grimm, like the heartless they are creatures of darkness that feed off negativity. Due to a war that recently happened called the Salem War, the creatures of Grimm have become more hostile than before."

"Where are Donald and Goofy, aren't they coming with me to Remnant?" Sora asked.

"No, they are with King Mickey," Yen Sid said, " They won't be able to come with you on the mission."

"How come?" Sora asked wondering why Donald and Goofy weren't coming with him to Remnant.

"The reason why they won't becoming is because there are a type of human like creatures with animal traits called Faunus," Yen Sid explained, "Many of the people in Remnant discriminate the Faunus by either treating them as second class citizen or worse like animals. If Donald and Goofy went with you they may get mistaken for faunuses."

"So I guess I'll be going solo then," Sora said after putting two and two together. Yen Sid could have suggested bringing Kairi and Riku with him but he knew what happened between the three of them leaving Sora heartbroken.

" While you are in Remnant you must keep a low profile about the fact that you are a keyblade wielder," Yen Sid explained, "Remnant is a world that is unstable and anymore negativity would cause large amounts of chaos threatening the safety of that world. Plus this world has not seen a keyblade wielder for a long period of time. Look for a man named Ozpin, he should be able to help you get adjusted to Remnant while you are there. He should also be able to help you in case the fact that you are a keyblade wielder ever got out."

"Understood Master Yen Sid," Sora said, "I will take a Gummi Ship and head to Remnant right away."

"Good luck Sora and be careful," Yen Sid said as he saw Sora leaving his office.

Sora went back to his Gummi Ship and inserted the coordinates to Remnant in the ship's GPS. According to the GPS it would take the Gummi Ship two days to get to Remnant. " Looks like I got a long trip ahead of me," Sora said as he set off on his way to Remnant.

 _ **-to be continued-**_

This has been the first chapter for my first crossover I hope you liked it. If you have any questions or suggestions you can either PM me or mention it in your review for this chapter. Thank you for reading it and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. This is AnimeMasterDub. I am here with another chapter for my first crossover. Please favorite, follow, and review. Also I am not apposed to getting suggestions for the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

 **Kingdom Remnant**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Beacon Academy, Remnant**_

It was now Wednesday, team RWBY and team JNPR had combat training class with Professor Goodwitch. Team CRDL, a team of school bullies faced off against Jaune Arc in a sparing match. Jaune was able to defeat them single handedly. Ever since the Salem war, Jaune's combat skills improved so much that he could be a worthy sparing partner for Pyrrha provided that she didn't use her semblence or her powers of the fall maiden. After that, they had a class with Professor Port but most of the class time was spent on Professor Port's long-winded stories about his younger days as a hunter. Both teams were now in the school cafeteria having dinner. After dinner, Ozpin would have one of the team of students go on night patrol in the Emerald Forest to make sure none of the Grimm or heartless attack the academy. Team JNPR went on patrol last night and Team CFVY went on patrol the night before. Tonight it was Team RWBY's turn to go out on patrol.

 _ **Emerald Forest, Remnant**_

Team RWBY were now in the Emerald Forest on their night patrol. It was really quiet out for the most part. They didn't not get attacked by any of the Grimm that could be found in the forest nor were they attacked by the heartless. An hour has past since they started their patrol and Weiss was starting to get annoyed.

"Why are we even patrolling when nothing has showed up?" Weiss asked with irritation.

"You know why Weiss," Ruby said, " We are patroling to prevent anymore attacks on Beacon from the Grimm and the Heartless."

"But we haven't seen anything dangerous yet and I need to get enough sleep so I can be awake and alert tomorrow for class," Weiss said. It was true that the previous teams that went on patrol were a bit more tired than usual and were barely able to stay awake for the classes before lunch.

" I bet not even the heartless will appear," Weiss said nonchalantly. All of a sudden the team was surrounded by shadow and neoshadow heartless. It was at this moment they realized that Weiss jinxed it.

"Way to go Weiss you made them come to us," Yang said in an annoyed tone.

"How is this my fault?" Weiss asked defensively.

"Now is not the time to argue with each other," Ruby said trying to prevent a in team fight, "Just get your weapons out and get ready to fight the heartless." As soon as Ruby gave the order, the rest of her team got their weapons out and ready for combat.

Elsewhere in the Emerald Forest, Sora who just arrived in Remnant was searching for the heartless. He also noticed he was far from any city or town which he considered a good thing since he was trying to keep a low profile. Master Yen Sid told Sora to keep the fact that he was a keyblade wielder on the down low since the people of this world have not seen keyblade wielders for a long time. Such a long time that people started to think that the keyblade was a myth. Soon after searching around near some old ruins, he started to hear explosions and gunfire. Sora decided to go in the direction of the sounds he was hearing. When he got there he saw four girls each wielding a different weapon. One wielding a large scythe, one with a rapier, one with what looks like a samurai or ninja sword, and one with a pair of gauntlets. These four fighting heartless that were surrounding them.

Sora had to think carefully on what to do to get rid of the heartless quickly without the four girls noticing him. To do that he would need to be really fast. Sora then decided to use is valor drive form since it gives him extra speed and strength for the price of not being able to use magic while using the drive form.

 _ **RWBY's POV**_

Team RWBY was fighting the heartless but the longer the fight lasted, the more ground team RWBY lost on the battlefield. The heartless were also wearing the team down by attacking with sheer numbers.

"Any ideas to get out of this mess?" Yang asked the rest of the team as she destroyed a couple of heartless.

"I'm open to some suggestions," Ruby said as she cut down one of the heartless that was charging at her. Before the rest of the heartless could attack the the team, someone or something wooshed by cutting down the heartless with ease. Yang and Weiss weren't able to see who was fight the heartless but Ruby and Blake were able to get a glimpse of a boy with brown spikey hair and they were also able to see a sword that looked like s giant skeleton key in one of his hands. After all the heartless in the area were defeated the boy quickly dashed away to avoid beinging seen by team RWBY.

"We need to follow whoever that was," Ruby said believing she knew what she saw. The rest of her team then followed after her so she doesn't end up in a fight with a powerful grimm that could be lerking in the forest.

 _ **Sora's POV**_

After getting what he believed to be a far enough distance from the four girls he saved from the heartless, Sora decactivated his valor drive form. Thinking he was safe for the time being he decided to lean on one of the nearby trees in the forest to get a little rest since he used most of his energy using the valor form. Unfortunately for Sora that moment was short-lived. The reason why was that a giant bird-like creature with a bonelike head-piece came swooping down and attacked Sora. Sora did not have the energy for a drawn out fight with the bird monster. Using the last of his strength he casted a Thundaga spell on the giant bird monster. Fortunately, the spell was enough to defeat the monster but it took the last of Sora's strength causing him to pass out.

 _ **RWBY's POV**_

Team RWBY was in hot pursuit with Ruby in the lead followed by Blake, Yang, and Weiss of which Ruby suspects to be a keyblade wielder. Yang and Weiss were scepticle about what Ruby thought defeated the heartless but Blake agreed with Ruby because she was able to see what was fighting destroying the heartless along with Ruby. While in pursuit the team saw what looked like lightning striking down a Nevermore not too far from where they were. When they got to where the Nevermore was struck down they saw the Nevermore was destroyed and an unconsious boy with spikey, brown hair and dressed mostly in black and wearing a silver crown necklace. The boy also appeared to be even younger than Ruby. Both Ruby and Blake suspected that this boy was a keyblade wielder but they could not confirm it. The team decided to bring the boy to the medical office at Beacon Academy and report to Ozpin about the situation and what had accurred during their patrol.

 **-To Be Continued-**

This has been the second chapter for Kingdom Remnant. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestion for the story please do not hesitate to mention them by private messaging or by posting it in your review. Thank you for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
